1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a launch vehicle and, more particularly, to a hand-held launch vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional launch vehicle comprises a support frame placed on the ground, an injection valve mounted on the support frame and including a positioning seat having a first end provided with an air nozzle connected to an air pipe of an air pump, a plurality of locking members each mounted on the positioning seat and a press ring movably mounted on the positioning seat and rested on the locking members to press the locking members into the inside the positioning seat, and a projectile detachably mounted on the second end of the positioning seat of the injection valve and provided with a plug inserted into the positioning seat and detachably locked by the locking members of the injection valve. The projectile contains water and gas therein.
In operation, the ambient air is filled into the projectile by the air pump so as to boost the projectile. Thus, when the press ring of the injection valve is pulled by the user, the press ring of the injection valve is moved to detach from the locking members to release and detach the locking members from the plug of the projectile, so that the projectile is released from the injection valve and can be injected outwardly by the pressurized air contained in the projectile. In such a manner, the launch vehicle is operated on the ground.
However, the launch vehicle is operated on the ground and cannot be operated in a hand-held manner, thereby decreasing the amusement effect of the launch vehicle. In addition, the support frame is placed on the ground, so that the launch vehicle is limited to the condition of the ground and cannot be operated on an uneven or muddy ground. Further, the launch vehicle has a larger volume due to the support frame, so that the launch vehicle cannot be carried easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when carrying and storing the launch vehicle.